europaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Europa File's Comic
this page has small teasers for future stories in my comic Europa Files Summaries ' Lénary’s three-part comic': The Decision – After realizing Te’Na’s suicide went un-mourned Lénary decides to leave Venus (in favour of one of Jupiter’s moons) The Save up' '– Saving up to leave is hard but after an offer to any of Europa’s Third Tear education facilities her life changes… but is it for the better? (Her family doesn’t think so.) The Arrival' '– after making peace with her family and booking the tickets she heads to Atlantis… where things turn on their head, eventually ending her adventure as a high end cook in Lemuria (which she later loses before the game). (Sometimes you’re second start is really you first) ' ' Bonnie and Clyde’s three-part comic: Bonnie' '– traded fantasies selling rendered illegal sex acts via the internet in New Tokyo on the moon Clyde' '– was a runner for the “scavenged” parts trade using them for black market surgeries in Mar’s main port… He traded in the underground network called Mar’s Shadow (the abandoned tunnels of Chariot Port) The Bond' '– they end up both getting sent to Correctional Facility 24A for serious (non-violent) offenders. They end up getting bonded (despite Clyde’s insistence that he’s not girl and is in the wrong facility)… They then work the system to get their reprieve, despite getting assigned to opposite sectors in hopes that they would end up fodder (due to low interest in them from the public). Marina’s three-part comic: New York – Marina was born in New York on Earth there she grew up in a low income neighbourhood and lived relatively happily she ended up graduating ‘high school’ but never going on to any further education. She lived with her family of 5 siblings, her mother, her grandmother, and one of her uncles in a small flat in Queens (section: QS2). She set out to find a job so she could move out. New Underground – it was a hot summer day when she ran into her first modder he looked like some sort of monster out a fantasy book. Over time she and he became friends he introduced her to the scene and took her on as an apprentice in his modd-shop. (She also met TAG an off-grid graffiti artist who comes in sometimes for touch ups on a prosthetic eye.) New Start – after a rather large falling out she decided to get a fresh start and move somewhere new. After doing some research and finding out there was a small but dedicated modd scene on Europe she decided to make a name for herself there. '' ''Pater’s three-part comic (outown citizens included) The family man – ''pater works in a small firm in uptown but cannot afford to live in a nice area. The fires begin to break out and he is worried. He tries to move his family to safety when the doors close and the flood hits ''The lost boy – ''pater wakes up bloodied and confused near him are his dead wife and child. He scrambles around trying to survive as the blocked off area left for a time. As he struggles he finds others in this strange disaster struck land. ''The Pater – the authorities come, too late. Many who could have been saved from death were lost. Not to mention the flood was due to neglect from these ‘authorities’ in the first place. He rallies people, a small number at first, to his side of retribution. '' ''Tomás’s three-part comic: Purchase – ''Jonathan purchases AC37 to help with domestic life. ''Maintain – ''AC37 begins to develop sentience. Jonathan embraces it with a wary attitude. ''Abandon – ''Jonathan begins to act strange. Jonathan disappears. '' 'Synch’s three-part comic:' Searching – ''Synch leaves his home town on Mimas to find himself after having suffering great loss. He was expelled, his best friend overdosed on a drug they had once taken recreationally together. ''Gathering – ''his travels bring him to the Neo Native lands on Phobos meeting a multitude of people from different tribes. ''Uploading – there he learns about the interpathy movement and lifestyle and how some of the locals marry it with spiritualism related to Animism of the old aboriginal Australians (now called NewAusi Nation or, Confederation)